Dark
by Divachick86
Summary: There's a black out at the Sector W tree house and Sonya's scared. So who else to seek comfort in than Lee? 83/84 one-shot.


**Okay a little Sonya/Lee one-shot. I didn't like the first one-shot I did for them so this with hopefully redeem me! XD**

_Dark_

The sound of the door sliding open reached Numbah 84's ears. He groaned slightly, _It couldn't be morning already, could it? _

"Lee?" A voice squeaked. Not just any voice either, Sonya's voice. She sounded terrified. Lee lifted his head to look at her. It was pitch black in his room, he couldn't see anything.

"Sonya?" He called into the darkness, there was a shuffling sound in the general direction of his door.

Then her voice filled the air again, "Lee, there was a blackout. There's not even any lights on outside. Lee I'm scared."

Now it made sense, Sonya and her fear of the dark, that's why she was at his door. He felt sorry for her, he remembered when he was younger and the dark terrified him. "You can come sit with me if you want." He told her, sitting up and making room for the girl.

There was the light sound of footsteps as Sonya streaked across the room and climbed up in the bed. They sat there a moment. Lee wasn't quite sure what to do, he honestly didn't know if he was helping at all. Then Sonya leaned her head against his chest. "Thanks, Lee."

Lee was glad no one could see him, because he was blushing furiously now. He laughed nervously and put an arm around her shoulder, giving her a comforting squeeze. "I didn't know I was doing anything."

Sonya smiled. "Sometimes just having somebody helps," She told him.

"Oh," was all he could think to say.

They were silent for a moment then Sonya said, "Lee?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm stupid? You know cause I'm afraid of the dark." She sounded as though she was afraid to hear his answer.

"No," Lee replied. "Why would I think that?"

"Harvey says only babies are afraid of the dark," Sonya replied.

Lee sighed, "Harvey's a jerk, remember? Why would you listen to what he says?"

"I don't know, thanks Lee. For being here. I don't know what I would do if this happened while you weren't around," she said, shaking a bit. Lee blinked. He realized that none of the other guys in his sector would be any help if this happened again, when Lee wasn't around. Harvey would tell her to quite being a baby and go back to bed. If it were earlier, Paddy may be help. He was pretty could about making a girl feel better. However, if it happened in the dead of the night like tonight, the Irish boy would be little to no help. He was such a deep sleeper that she would be lucky to get him awake.

Then Lee he thought of something. He reached around the side of his bed and pulled something out from under it. Sonya turned her head curiously, although she couldn't see what it was. The object he had pulled out was a shoe box. He set it in his lap and pulled the lid off.

"What are you doing?" Sonya asked.

"Here," Lee said, holding out an object he had pulled from the box. Sonya felt it and it seemed to be a yo-yo.

"Uh, Lee," she said, sounding a little confused, "I know yo-yos are your thing and all, but how is this supposed to help me?"

Lee laughed. "Just watch." He put the yo-yo in the palm of his hand and pushed the button on the side. It immediately came to life, glowing with colors. Blue, green, red, orange, any color you could imagine. Then, as if that wasn't amazing enough to the little blond girl, the colors began bouncing off the strategically placed mirrors around the room. The effect made the whole room look like it was glowing, and the darkness was banished.

Sonya gasped at the sight. It was one of the most beautiful thinks she'd ever seen. She looked at Lee, "How did you do that?"

Lee smiled. "I used to be afraid of the dark, too," he told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Lee replied. "My uncle gave me the yo-yo for my birthday a few years ago. He taught me how to set up the mirrors so that when I turned on this, the whole room glowed."

"Wow!" Was all Sonya could say.

"I want you to keep it," Lee told her, putting the glowing yo-yo in her hand. "That way when its dark, no matter how far away I am, I'll always be with you."

Sonya smiled broadly, then looked at Lee, "Cool."

Lee couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, Cool."

_~50 years later~_

Sonya sniffled as she rocked in her chair. She hadn't bothered to change out of her black dress that she had worn for her late husband's funeral. He had died a week before, and the heavens had held off raining until after they placed him to rest. Sonya was grateful for that, but now they had opened up and were pouring down water by the bucketful. Thunder boomed like a thousand angry giants stomping their feet in the sky. Rattling the windows and shaking the whole house. Lightning light the sky with flashes of blue, streaking the dark clouds and occasionally reaching down a finger to touch the ground.

The worst of all however, was that there was no light. The storm had caused a black out and she was sitting alone in the dark. This was something she hadn't had to do since she had married Lee years before. It terrified her. She had admittedly never gotten over her fear of the dark. She had always had Lee though, so it never felt as bad. Now, however, Lee wasn't there to comfort her. She was alone, she had been alone for a week now, but she had never really felt this alone.

Then something crossed her mind. She stood, slowly so as not to aggravate her aching back, and crossed the room. She got on her knees and pulled something out from under her bed. It was an old shoebox. She opened it and smiled at what she saw. She pulled out the old yo-yo and pushed the button. Immediately it came to life. The colors bounced off of the mirrors Lee had set up and lit the whole room. Sonya sat down on the floor and pressed the yo-yo to her chest. "Thank you, Lee, for always being here."

The winded roared outside. Sonya smiled, for she could swear she heard his voice on that wind. "Cool."

**Eh, maybe a bit of a cliche ending, or all together, but at least it was better than Relatives**

**What do you readers think, did I redeem myself?  
**

**Tell me in a review XD Oh and before I forget, if you wanna vote on a baby name for Sonya, last chance, I'm taking down the poll in a week and it will get replaced by something else. XD  
**

**Don't forget to reveiw! XD  
**


End file.
